Lie Here With Me
by KoganForever
Summary: Logan can't get to sleep, he doesn't know why. Logan gets sick of not being able to get as much rest as he should with a tour coming up, so he does something about it. Later realizing that Kendall is the only one who can put him to sleep.
1. Wish

**A/N: **_Hey guys! So I deleted Steady Love, sorry but I just didn't seem to have any plans for it. But this, I have tons of plans for. It may not seem like it's going anywhere, but later on it will. So please enjoy :)_

It was almost two in the morning and Logan still hadn't gone to sleep. He could feel his eyes slowly closing from the exhaustion of everything that's been going on, but even though he closed his eyes, he still can't fall asleep. Logan is eighteen years old. Him and his three best friends are all in a band called Big Time Rush. They used to be no bodies that lived in dreadful Minnesota. But now, they live in sun filled California doing what they've always dreamed. Back in Minnesota, all four of them played hockey for their team, Minnesota Wild, so it's still hard for them to believe that they were just four regular guys on a hockey team, and now they're a band in LA.

They all live in the famous Palm Woods Hotel, apartment 2J to be exact. Besides Logan; Kendall, James and Carlos are the other 3 boys in Big Time Rush. They all live in apartment 2J along with Kendall's mom and little sister, Katie. The BTR boys record at Rocque Records with their 'boss' Gustavo Rocque. They have a huge tour coming up and they've been practicing new choreography and songs nonstop all week.

Logan assumed that he's been over tired and just _couldn't _get to sleep because of that reason, but it's been going on since before they started getting ready for the tour. He turn over to his side, laying eyes on the one he shared rooms with, Kendall. They've been best friends for as long as Logan could remember. Even before he met James and Carlos and got united as Big Time Rush. He figured if he just shut his eyes and remembered the long story about how him and Kendall met, then maybe he'd drift off to sleep in the middle of it all.

...

It was his 10th birthday. He was never really a people person, usually very shy, and always wanted to be alone. He didn't have many friends either, so when his birthday did role around, he didn't bother inviting anyone. He was sitting at the dinner table with his relatives all watching him anxiously, waiting for him to blow out the candles. He was about to blow them out when his mom cut in.

"Honey wait, let's get your dad out of the room before you blow your candles out."

Logan's dad had very bad lung problems, a lot of things set him out into a coughing fit, so even though it was his birthday, Logan's dad had to get away before he let smoke fly everywhere.

Logan's dad pulled his wife aside.

"Heather, it's fine, _I'm_ fine, I've been taking my medicine and the doctor said that if I do, it's just gonna turn into a mild asthma. I'm getting better and you know that, it's okay." Heather sighed and walked back over to Logan and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay Logie! Make a wish!" He closed his eyes and blew. All ten candles went out. Logan sat there satisfied when he heard a faint wheezing noise.

"Mark? Mark!" Heather screamed. She knew this would happen, she could never get through to him like she wanted to. He always seemed to get his own way. Mark was on the floor gasping for air, one candle to many and his coughing sets off into overload.

"Dad?" Logan yelled. Tears formed in his eyes as his mom dragged him out of the house for fresh air. Mean while Logan's grandparents were calling an ambulance. Logan felt like he was being left alone. Everyone was running all over the place. They all eventually piled outside. He sadly followed, crying fully now. This was supposed to be a special day, a day for his wish to come true, a day for nothing to go wrong. Logan walked out on the lawn watching the ambulance pull up to the house. Logan was leaned against the front of the house, slowly sitting down. He put his head in his knees and cried until he felt a presence in front of him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Logan looked up to see comforting green eyes through his own watery brown eyes. He stood up and wiped some of his tears.

"Uhm, well.. t-today's my birthday and my dad is being taken to the emergency room."

"Oh my god, what happened?" Logan noticed his eyes turning into concern.

"He has really bad lung problems, and I blew out my candles so now-" He started to sob again, he felt it was his fault. Like he could've stopped it. Just then, he felt a warm set of arms wrap around him. It made Logan feel secure, and safe. He pulled apart and said

"My name is Kendall by the way."

"Logan." He said in between tears."

"I live right over there," He pointed over to a maroon house right across the street. "If you ever want to talk or hang out or somethin' don't hesitate. I hope everything gets better Logan." He said with a smile, and left toward his house. Logan sat back down on the grass. He would never forget the day he met Kendall. The day his birthday wish came true.

...

Logan moaned and turned over on his back. He still couldn't get to sleep. He at least thought he'd be half asleep.

"Logan?" Kendall whispered from his bed.

"Oh my god, did I wake you up? Sorry.."

"No, it's fine. Why are you still up?"

"I couldn't get to sleep."

"But it's three in the morning!" Logan looked at his digital clock on his nightstand and saw that it was in fact three in the morning. Last time he checked it was almost two.

"Ughhh!" Logan groaned and put the blankets over his head.

"Is something bothering you? Is that why you can't get to sleep?"

"No, I don't know why I can't get to sleep, but it's annoying the hell out of me."

"Just try to relax, and empty your mind." Logan did the exact opposite. He filled his mind with every moment they had together in Minnesota and how they met.

"I've tried everything. It's been happening for a couple weeks now." Logan said staring at the ceiling.

Kendall sat at the edge of his bed. "Maybe I- uh, should leave."

"What? Why?" Logan sat up.

"Well.. you know. Maybe you can..."

"Kendall. No, I'm not gonna force you to leave so I can jerk off, _just_ to get to sleep."

"Okay, your loss." He said smugly laying back down.

"My loss? Dude, go to sleep."

"Touché."

…

"Logie! Wake up, Gustavo wants us to practice super early today." Kendall said slightly shaking Logan. He moaned as expected.

"Five more minutes." He said snatching away from Kendall's grip.

"When did you finally get to sleep last night?"

"I don't know." He moaned.

"Well, come on, get up! Take a hot shower and drink an energy drink or something." At this point Kendall was practically pushing Logan off the bed until he finally gave in.

After his shower, he dragged himself out into the kitchen and sat down at the island.

"Good morning Logan." Ms. Knight greeted him. Logan just slammed his head down on the counter in response.

"Jeesh, how late did you get to sleep last night?"

"I didn't." He sighed. "What's for breakfast?"

"French-toast, eggs, and sausage."

"Yum."

"Hey Logan." Katie said, walking out of her bedroom.

"Hey." Logan turned to face her.

"Oh wow, you look terrible."

"Thanks." He put his head back down on the counter.

"Logan, do you want me to call Gustavo to ask if you can stay home?" Kendall said from the couch while he turned off the TV and got up.

"Nah, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Logan. You look like you got punched in both eyes. You really need to catch up on your sleep."

"What does it matter? Even if I did stay home, I probably still wouldn't be able to get to sleep."

"If you insist." Kendall said, walking back over to the couch.

…

They got to Rocque Records and immediately got greeted by Gustavo's partner, Kelly.

"Hey guys, here's the script you should all look over for the new music video," She said handing them a booklets with the song title on the front. "You can hang out here for a while and read them, Gustavo is in a meeting right now but he should be back soon." Kelly left and Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan all sat down in a seating area near their studio to read the script. It was silent. Logan obviously wasn't the only one who was tired. It was extremely early so they all didn't get as much sleep as they wanted to. Just then, Kendall started humming some of their new song, and before Logan knew it, his head jerked back against the couch and he was fast asleep.


	2. Lovesick Mistake

**A/N: **_Thanks for all the great feedback on the first chapter, this one has some Jarlos at the end, it's gonna be like this for a while, but this story is mainly Kogan, so don't worry about that. If you don't like Jarlos... well sorry, but I needed to add their relationship into it. So.. yeah, please enjoy :)_

"DOGS! I'm back from my meeting." Logan jerked up from his sleep by Gustavo's yelling. He looked around at Kendall, James and Carlos but none of them seemed to notice Logan fell asleep. He quickly wiped the drool from his mouth and followed the guys and Gustavo into their rehearsal studio. Gustavo was pushing them really hard now, since the tour was in two days. Logan could feel like he was about to faint. Before he could, Gustavo said they were done for the day and that tomorrow they would probably do double the work they did today. Logan sighed and left the studio first. Dragging his feet out into the hallway, he was stopped in his tracks by Kendall.

"Kendall, what's up?"

Kendall rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhh, well... I _really_ think you should get this sleeping problem of yours checked out. I saw you today in there and you looked like you were gonna collapse at any moment."

Logan was a lot like his dad, always persistent, and refusing. "Kendall, I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me." He said pushing pass him. Kendall couldn't take his attitude, Logan definitely needed sleep and Kendall was going to make it happen.

"Hey, you guys are back early." Ms. Knight said when they entered 2J.

"Yeah, but Gustavo said he's gonna push us twice as hard tomorrow." Kendall said with disappointment in his voice.

"Well yeah, it's not all going to be fun and games big brother." Katie stated.

"Yeah, I know." James and Carlos were now relaxing on the couch watching TV while Logan was no where in sight. Katie saw Kendall looking around.

"He went in your room."

"Thanks Katie." Kendall said, heading toward the room.

"Hey can I come in?" Kendall walked in.

"Sorry 'bout before.. I swear I'm like PMSing or something." Logan said.

"Nah, I'm sure it's just nerves for the tour coming up." Kendall walked towards his dresser and got his swimming trunks out.

"You goin' to the pool?" Logan asked.

"Yup, but you're not coming with me."

"Aww, why not?" Logan whined.

"You need to get your rest, besides, you hate swimming."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts!"

…

Kendall finally got out of 2J and went down to the Palm Woods pool. He asked if James and Carlos wanted to come with but they just wanted to spend the night playing video games. As Kendall set up his things near a lounge chair, he heard laughing.

"Jett, stop it!"

"No! Come back here missy!"

Kendall looked over at the pool. He saw his girlfriend, Jo and his worst enemy, Jett splashing eachother and having fun.

"Jo?" He asked, making them stop and turn to Kendall.

"Oh, uh Kendall... it's uh, not what it looks like." They both slowly go out of the pool.

"Jett get out of here." Kendall demanded.

"Why? Our love is no good when we're separated." He said, gripping Jo to his side. Jo looked uncomfortable but Kendall could tell they've been hiding this for a while now.

"Do you want to explain anything Jo?" Kendall crossed his arms.

"Well, remember when I had to kiss him for the TV show I'm in?" Kendall rolled his eyes.

"We felt something, something more then she's ever felt for you." Jett scoffed at Kendall.

"Kendall, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"But you did." with that, Kendall stormed away. He didn't seem to care as much as he thought he would. Mostly because Kendall and Jo almost always fought, and it was mainly because of Jett. He got into the elevator and went back to 2J. He didn't feel like staying down there and dealing with more drama. James and Carlos were still playing video games, it was almost six so Kendall just decided to go and relax in his room. He walked in to see Logan where he left him. It looked like he was in a pretty good deep sleep, so Kendall was proud. He went over to his own bed and got out his notebook. He's always written songs and played guitar, ever since he was little. So, he decided that it's a good time to just let some feelings out.

Logan was actually awake the whole time, but he wanted to see what Kendall was doing so he didn't say anything. He knew Kendall wrote songs, it used to be all the time, but now it was mainly when he was sad or something. He looked kind of bummed over on his bed. Logan felt like getting up and hugging him. He was actually thinking about at least asking what was wrong, but just then he heard Kendall softly singing the lyrics of what he had written down.

_She didn't need to go this far_

_All I wanted was her_

_How could I let this_

_Lovesick mistake go through_

Logan barely even payed attention to the lyrics. His voice was just so soothing. And right then, Logan fell asleep.

…

"James stop! Ugh, it's my turn, stop killing them!" Carlos kept yelling at James while they played video games. Kendall came out of his room when he was over the break up. He didn't feel like telling anyone yet. He'd wait until Logan woke up, he was usually the first one to know things about Kendall.

"Dinner time guys." Ms. Knight called. James paused their gamed and him and Carlos walked over to the dinning table.

"Kendall, where's Logan?" His mom asked.

"He's sleeping, I don't want to wake him up he hasn't gotten rest in a while, and he seems like he's out cold right now."

"Alright, I guess we'll just eat without him then." She said, putting the dinner platters on the table. She quickly jumped out of the way as soon as she put them down because Carlos dug into the food like a beast.

"Hey, save some for me!" James complained.

"Maybe I don't want to!" Carlos yelled, "Maybe you should've listened when I warned you when it was my turn."

"Guys, guys, stop it. You might wake up Logan." Both boys looked over at Kendall with confusion. They've been realizing that Kendall has been caring about him way more then usual. They stopped anyway and ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

After dinner, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Camille, what's up?" James asked when he opened the door. Camille was Logan's ex-girlfriend. They still got along really well even after the break-up. She's always there for Logan now.

"Hi James, where's Logan?"

"He's sleeping, and I really don't think it's a good time."

"What? Why?" Her voice turned into instant panic.

"Woah, calm down, it's okay, he just hasn't gotten enough rest in the past few weeks so I don't think you should bother him."

"Oh..," She looked down at her feet. "Well, tell him to call me asap, okay?"

"Sure Camille." James closed the door and turned around to see Carlos on the couch.

"Hey! Don't start the game without me!"

"To late!" James ran over and tackled Carlos for the video game console.

"Carlos, give it!"

"I don't think so!" Carlos sneaked out from underneath James's attack. He ran near his room and stuck his tongue out, bouncing up and down.

"You're so immature." Carlos rolled his eyes and went into their shared room. James got up and followed him.

"Come on, let's just get to sleep."

"Aww, but I want to play."

"We can't, we have to wake up early remember?" James said, walking toward his dresser.

"Oh.. right." Carlos put the video game console on his nightstand and walked over to James. They shared the dresser so it was always a fight between them when they changed.

"Dude, just let me get my pajamas out and then you can get yours." James said, lightly pushing Carlos out of the way. James and Carlos always fought, but they were still the _best _of friends. Carlos just let James have his way for once, and sat down on his bed. James stopped looking through his dresser and turned toward Carlos.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah.. why?"

"You didn't fight back."

"Not in the mood I guess..."

"You're always in the mood."

"I don't know, tired I guess."

"Carlos, you were just jumping up and down, you're like, never tired." Carlos didn't respond. He just sat there. James shrugged and went back to his dresser and got a tanktop out. They were both guys so they've always been comfortable changing in front of eachother. James took his shirt off and started unbuttoning his pants. Carlos looked up slowly. He was always jealous of how perfect James's body was. And he definitely found him attractive, I mean who wouldn't? James was practically nude except for his boxers, he was about to put his tanktop on when Carlos walked up to him. James thought he was going to fight for access to the dresser, but Carlos just stared at him. Like he was lovesick or something. He thought for a second that he could hear James's heart beat get faster and faster while Carlos leaned toward him, not breaking eye contact. James knew what was coming and he didn't hesitate one bit. Carlos could feel his warm breath against his lips. They both closed their eyes and connected lips. It was like a firework went off between them. Their lips parted slightly, opening their eyes and looking at eachother. Carlos realized what he did and stepped back.

"James- I- I'm sorry, I can explain." Carlos was cursing himself out in his head. He couldn't believe he did this. James was now walking toward Carlos.

"Don't be sorry. I've been waiting for this moment since we met." Carlos's smile practically shined up the whole room. He thought this would be a mistake, but before he knew it James grabbed Carlos and forcefully kissed him.

**A/N: **_I guess I just needed some smut since this is rated M for a reason, even though it was just a kiss... Oh, and the lyrics that Kendall sang, yeah uh they suck I know I didn't feel right using lyrics from an actual song :/_


	3. Paralyzed

**A/N: **_Sorry for the long wait, and also sorry this is kinda short, I wanted to make a separate chapter for what's going to happen next. Also, sorry for the ending it's a bit bad.._

The next morning, Logan woke up and finally felt refreshed. He sat on the edge of his bed looking at Kendall's. Kendall wasn't there, but his guitar and lyric notebook was. Logan got up and took the liberty of reading what was on it. He still had no idea what happened with Jo and him. He'd find out sooner or later, but as he read the lyrics he saw some pictures in the margins. Logan had no idea Kendall could even doodle, let alone actually draw. It was a small sketch of Kendall holding someone, they appeared to have a blanket over them, sleeping. Over the picture, in very cursive, fancy writing, it said _'Lie Here With Me.' _Logan figured it was the name of the song. But he was still befuddled as to why the other person looked like a guy. Was Kendall gay? Logan looked back at the lyrics, it was originally about a girl, Logan figured it was Jo, but whenever the song said she or her, Kendall crossed it out and put him, or he.

"Hey, Logan you're up-" Logan jumped at the sound of Kendall's voice. He quickly turned around to see Kendall's eyes locked on the notebook in Logan's hands. Logan practically slammed the notebook down on the bed and stood there, frozen, staring at Kendall. Logan didn't want anything to get awkward between them, so he just brushed it off.

"Uhh, yeah, I was just about to go take a shower."

"Oh, hm, okay, well, hurry up then." It was already awkward. Logan sighed and headed toward their shared bathroom. As soon as the door shut behind him Kendall let out a huge breath and ran over to his bed. He picked up his notebook and shoved it in a place where no one would be able to find it. He went over to his bed, sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. Last night, Kendall had nothing better to do but sit in his bed and watch Logan sleep. After he finished his pointless song about the break up with Jo, Kendall just sat there. Logan looked so peaceful. Adorable. Kendall was always a bit unsure of his sexual orientation. Never told anyone though, ever. And he seemed extremely straight so no one noticed. But every once in a while, Logan would catch Kendall's eye in that way, and it made Kendall practically paralyzed.

As Logan got into the shower he thought back about what the other guy in the sketch looked like. He thought it _might've _looked a little bit like him, but he didn't think that would even be possible. Why would Kendall draw them sleeping together, and why would he write a song about a girl, and then cross it out, and make it about a guy? So many thoughts were whizzing through his head. He got out of the shower and ate breakfast, he decided to just forget about it and focus on the tour coming up tomorrow.

After rehearsing and giving their all into the final steps of preparation for tomorrow, the members of Big Time Rush went back to the apartment to relax before the big day. Logan was just about to plop down on the couch when his cellphone rang from his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Logan, it's Camille!" A cheery voice came from the other line.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"I came by yesterday, James said I shouldn't bother you.. is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just haven't been able to get to sleep as much as I want to."

"Really? Why?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems to be okay, I got to sleep fine last night."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, and uh, Camille? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure what is it?"

Logan went into his room and locked the door, making sure no one could come in.

"Well... I woke up this morning, and, I saw Kendall's lyrics notebook. He drew some things in the margin, and then made the song about a guy, I think. I don't know, it just seems weird..."

"What did he draw?"

"I think it's two guys... laying down together."

"Do you think he's gay?"

"I don't know! I hope not, I mean, that'd be weird.. right?"

"Kinda, yeah.." Just then, Logan heard a knock on the door.

"Logan? Why is the door locked...?"

"Hey, I'll talk to you later Camille." They hung up and Logan opened the door.

"Sorry, I was talking to Camille, didn't really want anyone to interrupt."

"Oh, okay, that's cool I guess." Logan could tell things were still pretty awkward from this morning.

"Kendall, is there something you want to tell me?" Logan didn't expect Kendall to tell him about what happened this morning. He just noticed Kendall looked a little down since yesterday.

"Uh, I don't know, why?"

"You kinda seem depressed about something." Kendall sat on his bed and looked at Logan.

"Well, I guess I should tell you that me and Jo broke up."

"Yeah.. that would have been a good piece of information to tell me."

"Sorry, things have been hectic with the tour coming up."

"It's fine, how you are dealing with it?"

"OK I guess, I caught her and Jett together. I figured it would happen sooner or later..." Logan felt for Kendall, he really did. He hated seeing him so down. He pondered for a second;

"Hey, do you wanna go for a night swim? Maybe just to forget about everything.. just ya know, have some fun?"

"Sure, I'll go get James and Carlos."

"Uh wait-" Logan said while Kendall was about to walk out. "Do you think it could just be us?" Logan felt super awkward saying this, but he really did just want it to be them.

"Yeah, sure."

They got down to the pool, it was slightly dark out, but there were still some people. Logan never swam in the Palm Woods pool. It's not that he couldn't swim, he just didn't want to, he was self conscious about his body and didn't like taking his shirt off around other people. But, since there wasn't that many, and he wanted to cheer Kendall up, he decided to anyway.

"Come on in, the water feels amazing." Kendall said swimming around.

Logan was still by the pool chair getting ready to take his shirt off. He did so and started walking toward the ladder to the pool. Kendall stopped swimming and looked up at Logan. Kendall could see that he was debating if he wanted to go in or not. This was pretty much the first time Kendall saw Logan shirtless. Kendall couldn't help but think he was beautiful. Logan was still outside the pool so Kendall decided to swim over and splash him.

"Hey!" Kendall smirked and quickly swam away hoping Logan would come after him. He quickly climbed in and swam after Kendall. Once he got close he pushed his head underwater. They fooled around for a while, splashing and swimming. They got tired out and just floated on their backs for a while, looking at the stars. It was a really starry night. In fact it reminded Kendall of one of his dates with Jo. That's when he heard Jo's voice from across the pool. With Jett's voice coming soon after of course.

"Hey uh, Kendall, we can leave if you want." Logan said, hearing Jo and Jett also.

"Nah, we don't have to leave just because they're here."

"Uh okay.." Logan wondered why Kendall didn't seem to care or even seem jealous of them anymore. He seemed happy. Logan didn't know why but he just enjoyed it. He liked seeing his friend this way.


End file.
